Unfaithful
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: A silly little songfic on how tea and Seto might have come together, with Rihanna's song Unfaithful


_**U**__**NFAITHFUL**_

She sighed as she run the brush through her hair. She had turned him down now for a week, she knew he was getting suspicious, well as much as someone like _him _can get suspicious. It was almost funny, _almost_. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt him, and there she was bestowing the most horrible of pains on her one best friend, the man who loved her with all his heart, the naive boy who thought it was anger in her eyes as she saw HIM. Would he ever learn not to trust people so unconditionally? Probably not, he has a heart too pure and naive to comperhand that other people would do things to him that he wouldn't even dream about doing to them. She loved him dearly, with all her soul, but there was no lust, no passion in that love. She loved him like a sister loves her little brother, like a girl loves her best friend, just not like a woman loves her lover. Another has taken up that kind of love. She couldn't count the nights she has spend in the arms of another man, couldn't count the lies she has told Yugi. It hurt, it hurt to look him in the eyes, tell that she was spending the day with with Ischisu, and then calmly walk down the street, get in the black limo that certanly did not belong to the Ishtars, walk in the mansion she was sure Ischisu has not seen from the inside and crawl into arms that were too strong and muscular to belong on a female. But she does it, day after day, night after night. And today would be no different. She would tell him that she'll be with Mai, who isn't even in town, go to a restaurant that has been bought out for their brunch together, then they'll go to his country house and spend the day making wild love all over the place, on the evening she would call Yugi and tell not to worry, she and Mai have just decided to take a wellness week and that she would see him in seven days while Seto was trying to get in her pants under the dinner table.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_

She sighs. Seto is nuzzling her neck. She sighs again. Seto's hand wanders under her shirt and she giggles. He is tickling her stomach. Then he is whispering in her ear, telling her of the baby girl that he has dreamt about last night. She has her face, her beauty and his attitude, she is perfect and she is daddy's little princess. He also tells her about the house he would build for her, for them, for their family. Yugi is calling on her cell phone. She tells him she's in her hotel room waiting for Mai who has gone out to get ice for their drinks. He talks about his day but she only half listens, Seto's hand is on her stomach, the picture of the baby girls he dreams about in her mind. Yugi is saying goodbye and adding the usual 'I love you!' Her response is just a whispered 'Me too'.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_

Her love for Seto is boundless, and it keeps growing. He's loving her the right way. It is always her he thinks about first, not himself. He's making her happy with his every single action. And when he whispers 'I love you,' in her ear at night, she smiles and answers 'I love you, too.' Together they are happy, together they are complete, because without each other they are just halves of one being, halves of themselves.

But why is fate so cruel to add guilt in her happiness, to add pain in the heart that is so completely filled with Seto's being?

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

The week is almost over, in two days they'll have to go back. They'll have to say goodbye, even if it is just a day they would miss seeing each other. She'll go back to Yugi and tell him how wonderfull it was taking the week off of everything and do something for herself. He'll smile lovingly at her, tell her that she desrved the time-out and kiss her. But she'll know that he knows where she's been, with whom and what she's done. And she'll also know that he forgives her as he tells her that he made her favourite dish for dinner. It'll break her heart all over again.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

She is once again in Seto's arms. They are sitting on the beach and watching the sunset. He is whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her hand is playing with his. She can't remember the last time she has played with Yugi's hand or with his hair. Yugi is on a business trip. He won't be coming back in three weeks. Seto is ecstatic at the prospect of spending almost a month with her, uninterrupted. Eventually she'll have to go back to Yugi, but right now she just enjoys Seto's company and the wonderful scenary, basking in his love for her.

They turn to face each other and kiss. They make love on the beach that night. Everything is perfect.

They spend the next three weeks in an unbreakable embrace and forget everything else but the other. The only thing that matters is their love. Seto speaks again of the child he wishes for her to bear him and she listens, overjoyed that he wants a family with her. He chukles and says that their baby girl would wrap him around her tiny finger just like she has. She smiles and whispers 'I love you' in his ear. She means it with all her heart. He is looking in her eyes as he tells her that Anzu Kaiba would sound perfect. She agrees wholeheartedly.

Yugi is coming back and she goes home to prepare a dinner for him. She greets him with a smile and a kiss and knows that he can smell Seto's expensive cologne all over her, but says nothing just kisses her more warmly. Her heart breaks again.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

She spends the week with Yugi. They do nothing special, go to the movies, out for dinner, a visit to Domino Museum, a walk in the park, a day on the beach, a visit to all their old friends, oddly including Seto and Mokuba Kaiba even when Yugi knows that Mokuba is studying in Austria, half across the globe.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

She's with Seto again. They make love in his enermous indoor pool. Later they're curled up on the couch and watch their favourite movie **Troy**. Yugi is with the guys on a night out. She is supposed to be at her parents' house for the night even if they are in Hokkaido with her Grandmother. She knows that Yugi's aware of her thin lie but he kept quiet, once again.

She sighs ans decides to enjoy the night with Seto no matter what. Later on Seto comments on how Orlando Bloom sounds just too cheesy in the role of Prince Paris and she says that he sounds cheesy most of the time. They agree that Brad Pitt fits the role of the Half God Achilles perfectly, and his love for the young prisetess Bruiseide is more realistics than Helen and Paris' love. He than says that Achilles and Bruiseide's love is a lot like theirs and she agrees.

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_

She has finally decided to tell Yugi the truth. Seto is standing behind her, in the figurative meaning as well as in the real as she spills the beans to Yugi. Yugi is quiet for a moment, then he looks at them and smiles. He tells them that he had figure it out the first time he smelled Seto's cologne on Anzu. He also tells them that he waithed for Anzu to trust him enough to tell him the truth. He wishes them the best of luck together and expresses his wish to forever stay her best friend. She more then happily agrees.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

No no no no

Anzu and Seto marry a few weeks later. After not even two months Anzu reveals that she had been pregnant as she told Yugi the truth and it was probably the ony reason she did.

Their first child is a girl, with Anzu's looks and Seto's attitude. Joey wishes her luck with two incredibly stubborn Kaibs around. Seto answers that both his girls have them wrapped around their small finger and that she'll just have to worry about the baby and maybe herself, because he promises to spoil them rotten. Mai retores a more spoiled Anzu would be impossible to handle and Seto says that she can get everything she wants and she just needs to smile at him. The group of friends sigh and Serenity comments on how romantic he is. He just smiles. What else should he do when all of dreams have come true? He infoms them that he's building a palace for the Queen and Princess of his heart. Anzu's happiness is big and complete.

_Yeah yeah yeah..._


End file.
